Tempt Me, Tempe
by Younger Dr. Grey
Summary: At a weekend seminar for crime novelists, Richard Castle meets - and entices - the infamous Temperance Brennan. Unbeknown to her, she is not the only source of temptation in his life, nor he for her. *Temperance/Rick, Booth/Brennan, Castle/Beckett
1. I

**Title:** Temp(t M)e  
><strong>Author<strong>: _youngerdrgrey_  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Castle/Brennan, Brennan/Booth, Castle/Beckett  
><strong>Summary:<strong> At a weekend seminar for crime novelists, Richard Castle meets - and entices - the infamous Temperance Brennan. Unbeknown to her, she is not the only source of temptation in his life, nor he for her. -Crossover with BONES-  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing. All rights for the characters and the world go to their owners (like ABC or FOX). I, in no way, believe – or would lead others to believe – that I own _Castle _or_ Bones_. I am merely a fan who stumbled across a picture of Emily and Nathan on Tumblr and concocted a story from it.

**Author's Note:** Hello _Castle_ and _Bones_ fans! I have been an avid _Bones_ viewer for three years now and have recently gotten sucked into the _Castle_ fandom. I hope that both of you will be welcoming to my little venture out into their worlds. I apologize to the three people who reviewed to this before I had to re-post it into the Crossover section. Originally, this was in the _Castle_ section, as if leans a bit more heavily into the mind and life of Rick Castle, but an anonymous reviewer marked the story as abuse for being in solely the _Castle_ section.

This piece can stand alone, or it can have multiple chapters (which is what I intend). If you like it, do tell me so in a review so that I know that other people are as interested in it as I am.

The timeline of this is not really set in any one time. However, it is before the last two episodes of the current season of _Bones_ and the same for _Castle_.

Now I shall offer my apologies and tell you to go on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>TEMP(T M)E - CH.1<br>**

* * *

><p>The seminar was coming to a close. Some veteran author of crime novels saturated his lengthy speech about character development with small glances at specific authors he thought would need some help with that. His eyes grazed over many people, but he did skip the man in the back row to the far left. Not that the man would have noticed. He flipped through text messages on his cell phone, enraptured with those words over those of the speaker. Were the man in the back a lesser author the speaker would call him out on it. Fortunately, the man in the back was Richard Castle, author of not only the phenomenal Derrick Storm novels but the new Nikki Heat novels as well. He had a real feel for the details of death, something some of the newcomers could learn from.<p>

The speaker wrapped up his speech. The attendees of the seminar rose in waves, scurrying off to other places.

Among the last to rise was Castle, who took his time with sending a message and scanning the people still in the room. He zeroed in on a woman leaning slightly against the wall in the middle row. Her soft brown hair cushioned her temple from the tough, beige surface. A laptop sat on the slide-out desk in front of chair, the background a group of happy, obviously friendly people. None of them bore a resemblance. He assumed them to be her closest friends. More probably, they were co-workers as the glasses in their hands were filled with the obligatory after hours liquor.

Castle rose an eyebrow upon catching sight of her in the picture. Her body angled towards that of a strong looking man with broad shoulders and a charming, modest grin. Boyfriend? No, they would be closer if there were some sort of physical intimacy. They did have the tension though. Castle knew a great deal about those sort of feelings. Hmm, how would Beckett respond to hearing that he met someone at his little writing seminar, a beautiful brunette with eyes that rained down all of the joys of what it meant to be alive? He assumed this woman's eyes did that merely because no woman stares into nothingness like one who has something to imagine in that place.

He marched over with his most confident stride. He caught the eye of the speaker and winked at him briefly. Once beside the woman, Castle offered his hand to her.

"Rick Castle," he greeted.

She turned to him then. He grinned inwardly as he caught the fading optimism in her cerulean pools of passion. Ah, she was daydreaming. A favorite past time of his as well. She snapped from her reverie and took his hand in hers.

"Temperance Brennan," she said.

He grinned outwardly then. That day just kept getting better.

"As in the same Temperance Brennan who wrote Bred in the Bone?" he asked.

With a nod, she answered, "The very same."

Her replies were short but not without a certain weight behind them. She seemed defensive, no doubt from her time as an abandoned foster child. While her past was not exactly public knowledge, one tended to learn things when he did as much snooping - er, research - as Castle did. He wondered if she remained stoic in all situations, or just those where a strange man approached her.

He gestured towards the seat next to her with a raised brow. She glanced at it for a moment before scooting more upright into her own seat, a very 'if you must' way of agreeing to his company. Her behavior would have been refreshing a few years ago. However, after years of working with Beckett, he found the 'cherishing his every breath' response to be a dip into a steamy hot tub after hours on the slopes. In layman's terms, heaven.

"I didn't know you came to seminars," he said in an attempt to truly start a conversation.

"I didn't know I was being watched," she said.

Was she trying to make this difficult?

"Only at the odd crime writers' event. You manage to stun the moment you enter a room," he informed her. She turned to face him a bit more. Ah, jackpot. Who ever said flattery would get him nowhere?

"Yet I'm not the one flocked and followed by a line ten women long," she returned. He grinned once more. She returned that as well.

"So I'm being watched?" he checked.

"A tad."

He chuckled. "How rad."

She smiled, stating, "'Rad', a popular word on the West Coast to describe something rather than using 'cool' or 'awesome'. Though, I suppose you used it for the rhyming effect."

"That I did," he said. He found it hard to stop smiling at that point. Her presence was simply euphoric, enticing... rad.

He entertained the notion that perhaps she had someone in her life, a boyfriend who couldn't make the trip and had yet to make the fan sites. He dismissed it quickly enough. Anyone dating a woman like her would certainly want to keep tabs, in the most discreet of ways. A simple text message asking about the seminar to draw out whether or not her emotional state were compromised, followed by a text suggesting a lengthy phone call upon hotel arrival to ensure she would not go gallivanting off to some bar where she would be hit on by countless inebriated men, one of which would not take 'no' for an answer.

Castle glanced down towards where her cell phone sat next to her laptop. No new message. No boyfriend. No problemo. Now, how to approach the subject?

Temperance cleared her throat slightly. He looked to her in time to catch the unwrinkling of her eyebrow, a sure sign of the end of contemplation.

She said, "Customarily, the man who initiates the small talk also extends the invitation to the hotel bar for drinks. In this case, as we are literary equals in the twenty-first century and I would rather not waste any more time in these uncomfortable seats-"

He interrupted. "Care for a drink?"

She smiled slowly, nodding as she did so. She slipped her laptop into its case and pocketed her cellphone before rising from the aforementioned uncomfortable seat. He motioned for her to go down the row first. She went, without a mention of how the woman going first was typically utilized in this day and age to force the woman to squeeze unnaturally close to the man in order to leave, thus resulting in a brief build-up of the sexual tension between the two parties. He considered it an honor not to hear the facts he had heard she related to all those in ear shot. Even more so as she got a bit closer than she would have needed to in her cross to the front. Was jackpot possible twice in five minutes? It certainly seemed so.

The duo reached the foreground of the conference room. The speaker remained dutifully flipping through papers at the podium. Castle caught the smirk on his lips and resisted the urge to offer a second wink to the man. When the man began to laugh, Castle glanced ahead in time to see his companion turning her head back forward towards the door.

More for show than anything else, Castle asked, "Your hotel or mine?"

Temperance offered him a sly grin that more than answered his question.

And the night was only beginning.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading. Please leave me your thoughts.<em>

_And to the anonymous reviewer (just in case you check back) who marked my original post as abuse, why is it abuse that I put it in one category? I clearly labeled that it was a crossover. I even explained why I put it in this category. Other people post things that are barely literate and offensive at times and don't get marked, yet I was? I just do not understand that.  
><em>


	2. II

**Title:** Temp(t M)e  
><strong>Author<strong>: _youngerdrgrey_  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Castle/Brennan, Brennan/Booth, Castle/Beckett  
><strong>Summary:<strong> At a weekend seminar for crime novelists, Richard Castle meets - and entices - the infamous Temperance Brennan. Unbeknown to her, she is not the only source of temptation in his life, nor he for her. -Crossover with BONES-  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing. All rights for the characters and the world go to their owners (like ABC or FOX). I, in no way, believe – or would lead others to believe – that I own _Castle _or_ Bones_. I am merely a fan who stumbled across a picture of Emily and Nathan on Tumblr and concocted a story from it.

**Author's Note:** Hello! I'm saying right now that I might switch how the main four (Castle, Beckett, Brennan, and Booth) are referred to in this story. Sometimes they will be by last name and others by first. I apologize if it annoys you that it might not be consistent chapter to chapter. This chapter is more dialogue heavy than the last. Also, thanks for clicking on this and giving it a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>TEMP(T M)E - CH.2<br>**

* * *

><p>Years in the foster care system and more recently working on homicide cases trained Temperance into being a relatively light sleeper. On mornings like that one, she typically awoke to the soft padding of a man's footsteps as he rounded up his discarded clothing and tried to silence his vibrating cell phone at the same time. She would abstain from moving simply because dealing with human interaction in the form of the awkward morning after speech left her feeling more and more like the ostracized, morbid teenager she had once been. She had expected as much for the morning after the seminar.<p>

To her surprise, the cacophony of beeps and crashes coming from her own cell phone alerted Temperance of the new day. She groaned and stretched her spine until each vertebra had the chance to react. The spot beside her showed no signs of the night she vividly remembered enjoying. While reaching for her phone, she scanned the room for Castle, a bit unsettled by his magical disappearance.

"Brennan," she greeted. A hearty chuckle reached her ears, accompanied by a lighter, younger one as well. She found herself smiling, whether it was from the contagious nature of the laughter or the revealed identity of the caller was none of her concern.

Seeley Booth spoke up, the humor still in his tone. She could imagine he and Parker in the diner, possibly with a plate of French Toast for the latter and a coffee and small stack for the former.

"Heya Bones!" Booth said. Parker similarly greeted her through a mouthful of his food. The sound would have been indiscernible if not for the many times this had happened. Booth reprimanded him, "Don't speak with your mouth full, bud. How's the seminar?"

Temperance sat up in bed. Again, her attention drifted to the empty mattress. The soreness in her body told her the night had been real yet….

"Unsurprisingly, today has been more of a mystery than the lecture," she shared.

Booth took on an apologetic tone. If she had been there, he would no doubt try to throw his arm around her shoulders as he spoke. "Sorry to hear that. Hey, you should have called me last night. We could have talked all about the cool case I've got waiting for when you get back."

He was baiting her. Temperance wondered if she was always that easy to rope back to the lab, or if the twenty-four hour break had just convinced him she would be. She wasn't waiting bored for the next two days of lectures and parties to be over. Perhaps she should allow him to know that.

"I was not alone last night, Booth. Calling you would have been rude to Rick," she stated.

"Rick? Who's Rick?" Booth asked. She ignored the voice in her head that told her he spoke out of jealousy and simply answered the question.

"Rick Castle, author of Derrick Storm and-"

"Nikki Heat. I love those books. Think you can get some secrets about the next one out of him?"

Temperance glanced at the phone in her hand in confusion for a moment. Booth sure switched gears quickly. Should she be aggravated that his jealousy disappeared just as easily as Rick had?

"I'm not going to do that, Booth. It's rude. Besides, he's not here anymore," she said.

"He left? That a-asymmetrical scumbag," Booth said. Again, his tone shifted. She noted the way he stopped himself from swearing, a sure sign that Parker was paying close attention. It wouldn't hurt for Parker to be a little less attentive and a bit more like his peers at times. It also wouldn't hurt for Castle to do the opposite.

Temperance rose from the bed then. She moved to her suitcase and began flipping through its contents for an outfit for the day. As she did so, she said,

"While I admit that leaving before I awoke was an ungentlemanly thing to do, the alternative would not have been very pleasant. It's extremely hypocritical of me to feel anything other than relief that he extricated himself so expertly."

"You can feel bad about it, Bones. It's okay." She opened her mouth to contradict his statement, but Booth continued. "Listen, I'm going to call you back later. Parker's decided we're more interesting than his French Toast and I'm not really ready to have certain talks with him yet."

Temperance grinned at the thought of Booth having to give the sex talk to Parker.

"Alright, Booth. I'll talk to you when I get back to the lab. Two days and then we can work on that 'cool case.'"

"Great. Later, Bones."

She set the phone down in exchange for her clothes. No more than three steps towards the bathroom, Temperance stopped at a knock on the door. Had she ordered room service or a wake up call? She crossed to it and looked through the peephole.

Castle stood on the other side of the door. He grinned up towards the peephole and shook the small bucket of ice in his hands. He looked far too well kept for having just left. Obviously, he had taken the trip back to his hotel and gotten ready, a luxury Booth had robbed Temperance of. She opened the door nonetheless.

Castle grinned wider at her and extended the bucket to her. She accepted it, unsure where he was going with it. He had to be going somewhere. Castle didn't have the reputation he did for just doing things on a whim.

Castle said, "I just wanted to make sure you cooled down and relaxed after all of that work last night."

"Remind me if I'm wrong, but I think you did most of the work," she returned.

"You can repay me with breakfast," he offered.

"Isn't that supposed to be in bed?"

He grinned. "Well, since we are literary equals in the twenty-first century-"

Temperance chuckled. She backed away from the door and went to place the ice down on the table. Castle took it as his invitation back into the hotel room.

Honestly, Castle felt rather proud of himself. His Houdini act that morning had nearly been enough to throw Alexis off of his scent. She must have stayed up until at least two in the morning to be as certain as she was that he had not come home until right before breakfast. Being the avid HIMYM watcher that he was, Castle was a firm believer in nothing good happening after two AM and typically stayed wherever he was by that point. Hmm, what day was it? Had he missed a new episode?

"I'll only be a few minutes," Temperance interjected.

He looked up to find her at the entrance to the in-suite bathroom, clothes in hand. He offered her a short nod before reaching for his phone. He needed to have Alexis check the DVR settings. He refused to fall behind again.

Just then, his phone sprang to action. He glanced at it and felt the mother of all grins consume him. Beckett. He flipped open his cell.

"Miss me already?" he asked into the device. He swore he could see her roll her eyes from there.

"We have a case, Castle," Beckett announced.

Even though he knew that was always her reason for calling, Castle still felt that twinge of disappointment that it wasn't just a call for a chat. He thought himself to be witty. As did many others, his wit was the reason he was even in the hotel room of Temperance Brennan. That and he was curious to try page one-hundred-and-eighty-seven with the author herself.

"You'll have to start without me. I'm still at that writers' seminar," he said. Wouldn't that be a fun night? Maybe he could invite Beckett. Ooh!

"You normally hightail it out of there as soon as you-" Beckett cut herself off and he could just see the way her eyebrows rose as she must have realized why he would postpone going to a crime scene. "You met someone there. Castle, why do you-oh gosh, you're talking to me on the walk of shame, aren't you?"

Why did he have to be on the walk of shame? Was he the lady of the relationship and didn't know it? Certainly, Rick Castle was not the walk type. He slept with the walk type. All the time! Well, not all the time, but still.

"I'll have you know that I am _not_ doing the walk of shame. Why do you assume that we went to her place?" he asked.

She answered as if it were as obvious as the butler being the murderer.

"The last thing you would want would be for Martha to start chatting up one of your escorts."

He quickly interjected, "The only escort I have ever been with was purely on accident and she was quite pretty."

Someone spoke in the background, probably Esposito. Beckett sighed.

"You coming?"

Castle grinned. "I know it's been a long time for you, but that happens _before_ the walk of shame," he joked.

"Castle!"

He laughed. "I'm getting breakfast and will meet up with you and the Scooby Gang in an hour or so."

"Fine," grumbled Beckett. She obviously did not enjoy his joke as she hung up quite harshly.

Castle turned on his heel to watch the bathroom door. Temperance strode out, dressed for the day ahead. She snatched up her purse and phone and met him at the door.

Temperance quoted, "'Your hotel or mine?'"

"That was purely for effect last night. I live a few blocks away," he said. She nodded at the information.

"Mine again then," she assumed. He nodded and stepped out. As she swung the door shut, she added, "You know, I'm usually a very light sleeper."

* * *

><p><em>Care to share your thoughts?<em>


End file.
